Freeing the Soul
by Azaelynn
Summary: Harry is pulled into the dream of a stranger who claims that Tom Riddle and Voldemort are two very different beings, and that Tom is dying. Is Harry be willing to save 16 year old Tom and forever destroy the demon? HPTR SS? RW? SLASH; ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

FREEING THE SOUL 

LADY SHINIGAMI

DISCLAIMER: AS USUAL.

CHAPTER 1

Harry stared into the darkness that surrounded him. He knew he was dreaming, but it was unlike any of his visions with Voldemort. He stood there, waiting, waiting for anything to happen.

Time passed unnoticed until he saw movement in the darkness and the veil of shadow lifted, allowing him to see a figure moving towards him. Harry squinted, trying to gain an idea of the figure's identity, but to no avail. The figure's face was covered by shadows of the darkest black, completely obscuring Harry's view. The figure approached slowly, cautious in his step and slightly hesitant. The figure stopped a few feet from Harry.

"Harry Potter. Welcome to my dream. Please don't ask me of my name, for I am not ready to give it, but if you must call me something, call me 'Exile'. I have pulled you into my dream because I don't have much time left, and someone is in desperate need of your help." Said the figure, and Harry recognized the voice, but he couldn't place it.

"Why should I help you? I know nothing about you or the person you want me to save, and I am going to get into some serious trouble here."

"I understand completely, but this is a matter of great importance to whom I wish to help. I need to ask a question. What do you know of Tom Riddle?" Asked Exile and Harry's features turned stormy.

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort, a Dark Lord intent on mayhem and destruction, proclaiming an anarchy of pureblood prejudices and hatred, he killed my parents, and has tried to kill me on several occasions. I've defeated him every time, although my luck is probably going to run out the next time we encounter."

Exile was silent for a while. "What if I were to tell you that you know absolutely nothing of the real Tom Riddle? Many years ago, shortly after young Tom turned sixteen, a demon from the Underworld started to ruin his life, seeking to take over Tom's body in order to create chaos in this world. It took a year before Tom fell to the demon's power, and he became possessed, and no one knew anything about it."

"If this is all true, then how do you know all this, and why can't you help Tom?"

Exile sighed, shoulders slumping. "Because I am just as powerful against the demon, that I am unable to do anything. Communicating with you is the best I can do, and it has taken me several years to figure out how, and I was only successful because of that scar."

Harry nodded, accepting Exile's words.

"I cannot tell you outright what happened to Tom that allowed him to become a victim of the demon, whose name you recognize as Voldemort, but I can show you most of the events that led to his vulnerability. Tom had been suffering for many, many years, even before the demon's possession. You are the only one capable of saving him."

"Why me?"

"Because you are a powerful wizard, despite what you may think. You haven't reached your full potential yet, but you will soon. Nothing you know is all as it appears. Will you help us?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I will. What do I have to do?"

"You will need to see some of his memories, which I have access to, in order to understand the forces you are about to go against and then we will plan a course of action, if we still have enough time. I will bring you into the dreamscape again through our connection soon, until then you should go now. I will see you soon." Said Exile and the dream faded. Before the dream faded completely, Exile called out Harry.

"One more thing: you and Tom Riddle are soul mates."

* * *

OK, I HAVE REWRITTEN THIS CHAPTER SINCE I GOT A VULGAR REVIEW, AND I FIGURED THAT SINCE MAYBE THE FORMAT WASN'T THE GREATEST (THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER POSTED... I WAS RATHER INEXPERIENCED WITH HOW WORKED AT THE TIME), ALTHOUGH I'M NOT SURE WHY SOMEONE FELT THE NEED TO BE SO CRUDE AND VULGAR...


	2. Chapter 2

FREEING THE SOUL  
  
LADY SHINIGAMI  
  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE POT...UNFORTUNATELY.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"What?" Harry bolted upright in the potions lab, finally awake from his strange dream, or vision.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I would prefer not to have my students talk to themselves; it's the first sign of madness. Please, enlighten me to the musings of your mind." Said Snape sarcastically. Harry glared at him, then smirked.  
  
"Fine. I was pulled into a dream. What if someone told you that Voldemort was a demon in possession of Tom Riddle's body and that the soul is still alive, still young, even, and slowly dying? What if that same person told you that the soul's life was in your hands alone and it was your job to save him, because he was your Soul Mate? What would you do?" Harry laughed inwardly at the look on Snape's face. The Potions Master was shocked, to say the least, but then he did something completely unexpected to Harry. His face softened and he held out a hand to help Harry to stand.   
  
"I believe you, Mr. Potter. For now. I believe you because I have seen evidence of this during private meetings with Him. I'll do anything to get rid of the Dark Lord, and if that means destroying a demon and freeing the child trapped inside, then I will help you do it. To be completely honest, I'm not surprised that you and young Tom Riddle are Soul Mates. I must warn you of discretion. Dumbledore will not like this, for he is convinced that Tom Riddle is evil and should be destroyed. I ask that you come to me when you have more dreams."  
  
"Sure. I better go now, or my friends will worry. Thank you for your help, Professor." Said Harry and Snape nodded then shooed him away. Harry gathered his books and went to the Great Hall, where he knew his friends were waiting for him.  
  
Ron and Hermione cornered him at Gryffindor Table and asked what had happened in Snape's classroom. Harry assured him that everything was fine, and that he had a detention sometime during the next week; Snape would set up the date. Ron was furious at the injustice.  
  
"That miserable bastard! Why is he always picking on you, Harry? You've improved quite a lot since last year, and he knows that, so why you?" Harry shrugged, but Hermione had an idea.  
  
"Maybe it's because Harry's improved in Potions that Snape is being so unfair. I wouldn't put it past him. Harry, what happened when you collapsed? Did you have a vision of You Know Who?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. It was something else, although the details are gone now. I barely remember what my dream was about." Harry knew this was a lie, but he didn't know how his friends would deal with the fact that Voldemort was actually a demon, and Tom Riddle was still only sixteen, in addition to being his Soul Mate. "I'm going to the common room to pick up my stuff for the next class, so don't wait for me, all right?" His two friends nodded and went back to talking about how Snape was a complete git. Harry shook his head and left the Great Hall.  
  
He made it to the common room without any interruption, and he settled down in one of the armchairs and immediately fell into a deep sleep. He recognized the dreamscape and looked around for Exile.  
  
"Welcome back, Harry. Are you willing to help Tom before he dies? Are you willing to save your Soul mate before it's too late?" Said someone behind him. Harry turned around and smiled at the shadowed figure.  
  
"Of course I am. No one should suffer like Tom is suffering, and I would feel guilty if I didn't do something to try and save him. The demon must be destroyed." Said Harry and Exile nodded.  
  
"Then watch Tom's memories, get to know him, and find a way to destroy the demon before your Soul Mate dies a horrible death. I'm sure that Severus will help you; he has witnessed Tom's fight recently, and he now has a reason for it. But for now, watch Tom's childhood." A large screen appeared amidst the blackness of the dreamscape and Harry found himself watching a small boy, maybe six years old, with messy black hair. He felt like he was watching his own life, because older kids surrounded the small boy and were laughing at him. Slowly, the screen expanded until it was like Harry was living the memories he saw.  
  
Looking around, he realized that he was standing outside out of a poor orphanage in London, and the older kids living in the orphanage were bullying a small boy, who he assumed was Tom.  
  
"Why don't you just go and die! No one wants you here, and you're a freak, so why don't you just take your freak pets and leave!" Shouted a boy of thirteen, shoving the six-year-old Tom to the ground. Harry watched, surprised and caught off guard, at what he was seeing. The little boy started crying quietly as he struggled to stand up.  
  
"That's not fair! Leave me alone; I haven't done anything to you! Leave me alone!" Little Tom yelled, and the older children laughed, and one of them started to kick the little boy on the ground.  
  
"NOOOOO!" A flash of light burst from Tom and hit the older kids hard, sending them flying away from him. When the dust cleared, Little Tom looked around, seeing the other kids lying on the ground, burned. Scared, the six year old fled inside the orphanage, yelling for help.  
  
Then the memory disappeared, leaving Harry standing in the dark dreamscape, shocked at what he had seen. He knew that Tom had lived in an orphanage, but he didn't know of the bullying that so reminded him of Dudley and his gang.  
  
"Tom went through that everyday until he got his Hogwarts letter. While everyone was scared of his 'supernatural' abilities, the kids living at the orphanage quickly learned not to push Tom over the edge, beating up on the young wizard whenever he was around. The people who worked with the orphanage knew about the bullying and did nothing about it, leaving Tom to deal with his injuries, and getting him in trouble for accidentally injuring another child with the magic he didn't know how to use." Said Exile and Harry looked at the shadowy figure beside him.  
  
"He's like me. He never had a true childhood, and the school became his home, but he returned every year to bullying and loneliness. It's not fair, no one should have to go through that." Said Harry, and he felt something tug at his heart, an emotion he could yet identify. Exile smiled and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"You learned to deal with it, just as Tom did. You can bring him back to the world of the living, of sanity, and of hope, because you understand. Do you feel differently about Tom?" Exile asked and Harry nodded, slowly.  
  
"Yeah, I do feel differently. I want to help that poor child, I want to free Tom from the demon's clutches, but I don't know how. Tom is technically my age, and I turned out ok, with all I've been through, and Tom's not that different."  
  
"Good. There is someone who can help you, and I'm sure he's willing to help, but I know that the two of you haven't been on the best of terms. Severus Snape will help you, I'm sure. He has saved Tom's life numerous times, but it won't be enough this time. He will help you." Said Exile and Harry nodded his understanding.  
  
"You should go now, Harry. Remember Tom and hurry, or it'll be too late!"  
  
The dreamscape started to disappear and Harry found himself in the Gryffindor common room, and glancing at a nearby clock, he realized that only an hour had passed.  
  
'Might as well go down to Snape's class and tell him what happen this time. Is it true that Snape wants to help me free Tom from Voldemort's grasp?' he thought on his way down to the Potions Lab, where he knew the Potions Master was teaching a class. He gathered his Invisibility Cloak from his dorm and quickly made his way down to the dungeons, making sure that no one saw or heard him at all.  
  
In front of the Potions Lab, Harry removed his cloak and knocked on the door, hearing a muffled "Enter" from the other side of the door. Opening the door, Harry saw the class was full of seventh year Slytherins and Ravenclaws, the former House glaring at him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what do you want?" Asked Snape rather icily and Harry resisted the urge to flinch.   
  
"Sir, it happened again." Was all Harry said before Snape realized what Harry was talking about and leading him out of the class into another room.  
  
"Stay here, Potter, until I have time to come back. We will discuss your 'dreams' about Tom, and discretion is of the essence. I will be back shortly." Said Snape before leaving Harry alone in the room with just his thoughts.  
  
Twenty minutes passed before Snape returned to the room and he sat down directly opposite of Harry and motioned for him to start talking.  
  
"I had another vision, this time, Exile showed me a memory from Tom's childhood, when he was six years old. Little Tom was being bullied, and his magic exploded, severely burning the other kids around. Exile told me that in this aspect, Tom Riddle and I are a lot alike than previously thought of. I want to help him, and Exile said that you would help me free Tom. He said you saved Tom a few times, but this time, that won't be enough." Said Harry, and Snape paled, clearly shocked at the extent of these visions.  
  
"I will help you, Potter, but remember that discretion is a necessity, and no one, not even Dumbledore or your friends can know of this. You must understand that to everyone else, Tom Riddle is Voldemort, not a sixteen-year-old boy trapped within a demon's mind. No one must know. However, I do know that Miss Granger is extremely intelligent; if by any means, she finds out, I'm not totally against her knowing, so long as she keeps her mouth shut." Said Snape and Harry nodded.  
  
"I understand, sir. I know when to keep silent, despite most opinions about me." Said Harry and Snape nodded before telling Harry to get out and return to class.  
  
In Divination, Ron was getting really worried about Harry, considering his friend had told him that he would be in class, but hadn't shown up yet. He was going to wait for another ten minutes before ditching Divination to find Harry when suddenly, Ron was besieged by a blinding light, destroying his vision, and he saw random images, all about Harry. He watched as Harry fought a demonic monster, watched as Harry and another boy, face covered in shadows, sprout wings and fly in a black dreamscape, watched as his best friend held the same boy in his arms, both of them covered in blood, Harry crying tears of blood, and watched as his best friend destroyed the chains that kept the boy trapped in the demonic monster's grip.  
  
Just as suddenly as the images came, they were gone, and Ron found himself, staring blankly ahead, before shaking his head of an oncoming headache. The old bat, Trelawney, rambled on as always, but Ron ignored as he did all the time, and asked to be excused from the class.  
  
Once out of the class, Ron tried to find Harry, looking in the library, the Quidditch pitch, and finally, the common room. Harry wasn't to be found anywhere. Looking through the common room once more, Ron decided to try the Marauder's Map. When the map showed the castle, Ron searched it and finally found Harry out by the lake, on the far side.  
  
"What's he doing there?" He asked himself quietly before wiping the map clean and hurrying outside to catch Harry before he disappeared again.  
  
"Oy, mate! What are you doing out here? I thought you were going to class, especially after what happened in Potions today!" Said Ron as he finally came into range with Harry. The black haired Gryffindor seemed surprised at Ron's presence, but didn't ignore him.   
  
"Nothing really, just thinking." Said Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"Well, lately, you're thinking more than Hermione is, and that's like a record!" Said Ron, joking and he sat down beside Harry. "What are you thinking of, anyway?"  
  
"Everything in general. I don't know what will happen when Voldemort's gone, what I'm going to do with my life after Hogwarts, that sort of thing. Just the usual 'what am I going to do' line. Why'd you come out here, and how did you find me?" Harry asked and Ron laughed, looking guilty.  
  
"I used the map, but I wiped it clean before I left. You'll never guess what happened in Divination! I actually had a vision!" Harry looked at Ron skeptically and Ron raised his hands in defence. "I'm totally serious, mate! A flash of light blinded me, and a bunch of weird images flew in my head! Oddly enough, they were about you."  
  
Harry arched an eyebrow. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, you were trying to save someone, except I couldn't his face, but you fought a monster, sprouted wings and all sorts of cool things. It was really awesome, Harry."  
  
"What did this person look like? Could you tell what color his hair was? Any details like that?"  
  
"Black hair, like you, but other than that, nothing. Sorry mate." Said Ron and Harry shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't matter, if you couldn't see his face, then this kid isn't in that much danger yet. I'm sure with your new visions, you'll find out more later." Said Harry and Ron grinned.  
  
"Yeah, it's still weird, I mean, I'm having visions! I mean, that's more your forte, when you think about it!" Said Ron, laughing, and Harry joined in the laughter.  
  
"You know, we should get back before anyone realizes we're missing and they send out search parties," said Harry and Ron agreed. Together they went back to the castle, a few minutes before dinner. They decided to drop off their books and go find Hermione, so that Ron could tell her of his new visions.  
  
Much later, when everyone had gone to bed, Harry lingered in the common room, thinking about his dreams of late. He thought of how he could possibly help Tom, but came up with nothing. He stared into the fire, watching the flames, until he found himself in the dreamscape once again.  
  
"Exile? Where are you?" He asked, calling out in the darkness.  
  
"I'm here, Harry. We only have a few months, Tom's losing the battle, and I doubt he'll last until Christmas. I must show you more memories tonight, I need you to understand how to help him, and Severus is working as we speak. The demon is realizing that Tom is struggling, and losing his battle against the darkness, and the demon wishes to destroy Tom." Said Exile, appearing beside Harry, looking slightly ragged.  
  
"Time's running out faster than previously anticipated, and I don't know what I can do to help," Said Harry. "But I will try. What else must I see?"  
  
"Let me show you." Said Exile.  
  
Harry found himself at the orphanage again, leaves falling from the trees in the wind, everything looking desolate. A small boy, maybe nine years old this time, sat beneath a tree, and Harry recognized him as Tom. Even with the cold air, Harry could see several snakes surrounding Tom and the little boy spoke to them quietly, so that Harry could only hear the hissing, but not what Tom was saying to the small serpents.  
  
"What do I need to know from this? Is something going to happen, Exile?" Asked Harry, still watching the little boy beneath the tree.  
  
"Here is where Dumbledore first makes an appearance, I want to show you how Tom met the Headmaster, and why Tom feels trapped and unwanted even from the 'family' he wished he had. Watch." Said Exile, his voice floating around Harry, but slightly faded.  
  
Harry turned his attention back to Little Tom just as the little boy used wandless magic to make one of his snakes fly around him, and Harry heard the snake's joy at flying. After a few minutes of this, Harry noticed that someone had Apparated in the alley beside the orphanage, and he recognized the stranger as Dumbledore.  
  
The Transfiguration Professor walked swiftly to where Tom was sitting beneath the tree, and Little Tom finally noticed Dumbledore, and tried to hide his magic, although Harry was sure that the boy didn't think of his magic as 'magic', but whatever.  
  
"Are you Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore asked and Little Tom nodded, quietly telling his serpent friends to hide. Tom looked up at Dumbledore and Harry saw that he was afraid of the wizard, something that doesn't happen on a first meeting with Dumbledore.  
  
"What do you want?" Tom asked and Dumbledore glared at the little boy, startling Harry.  
  
"Be careful of what you do, snake-speaker. People are always watching you and if you're not careful, something will go wrong and I know that you will be there." Threatened the wizard and Tom started trembling.  
  
"I try to control it, but...I don't what is wrong with me, sir. I know I'm...a freak...but I don't want any trouble!" Tom said, sounding close to tears and Dumbledore glared further.  
  
"I don't care, boy. You have been warned. You will see me again in two years time." Said Dumbledore before ducking into the alleyway and Disapparating with a pop.  
  
"Dumbledore threatened Tom? The kid's only nine, why would he do something like that?" Harry asked and Exile's voice answered.  
  
"He knows that extent of Tom's power, even at this young age, and he thinks that Tom is a threat. It's a whole cycle, and Tom feared Dumbledore before he realized that the old fool was trying to control him. That's when Tom started dabbling in the Dark Arts, in an effort to piss off the old fool, thus eventually leading to the demon taking over Tom's body that fateful day. In fact, it was Dumbledore who told Tom that the diary was safe, although when I look back on the incident, as I often do, I see that Dumbledore was hiding." Said Exile and harry grew angry.  
  
"Show me that memory." The current memory faded and was replaced. 


	3. Chapter 3

FREEING THE SOUL  
  
LADY SHINIGAMI  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION. THERE IS NO REASON TO SUE ME.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Show me the memory." The memory faded and was replaced by another, this time situated in Hogwarts. Harry looked around and recognized the Great Hall, but a glance at the enchanted ceiling told him it was very late at night.  
  
He heard crying and searched for the sound, finding it over by Slytherin Table. Walking over to the table, Harry saw Tom, this time maybe 12 years old, crying, hiding under the table from something that Harry didn't know about.  
  
Moving closer, he started to hear soft mutterings, like as if Tom was talking to himself.  
  
"This is home...but why am I alone...I need a friend, someone I can talk to...but I'm a Mudblood, no one in their right mind would talk with me..." Young Tom was barely talking out loud, but Harry picked up on everything he said.  
  
Harry heard something behind him and turned around, seeing Dumbledore walking over to where Tom was crying softly. The young Slytherin didn't hear the older wizard approaching and was caught off guard when Dumbledore coughed slightly.  
  
"Oh, Professor Dumbledore..." said Tom and he rubbed at his face, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying, as he crawled out from under the table and stood up. Dumbledore, on the other hand, almost glared at Tom.  
  
"What are you doing up so late and out of bed? It is against the rules to be out of your common room after hours. Five points from Slytherin." Said Dumbledore and Tom nodded.  
  
"Sorry, Professor. It won't happen again. I-I'll be going now." Said Tom, wary of Dumbledore's attitude, and he started to leave the Great Hall.  
  
"Tom, make sure that I never catch you after hours again without a very excellent reason. I dislike detentions myself and you would not be happy in a detention with me, do you understand?" Dumbledore glared at Tom for sure this time, and Tom cringed.  
  
"Yes, sir. Goodnight, sir." Tom left the Great Hall, cowering almost, and he kept glancing his shoulder all the way down to the Slytherin common room. Harry knew that someone was following young Tom, but he didn't know who, although he did have a guess.  
  
Just as Tom was about to go inside the Slytherin common room, a loud, thunderous voice echoed through the dungeon corridors, startling Tom greatly.  
  
"Be careful of your actions! Do not tempt my wrath!" then the voice was gone, and Harry thought he saw something down at the very end of the corridor, like someone leaving. Turning back to Tom, Harry saw the boy huddled against the stone wall, once again muttering to himself.  
  
"I'll be good, I'll be good...don't hurt me...I'll study, anything...I'll be good, I HATE you! I'll be good..." Tom's voice faded and he stood up and went inside his common room, shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Even at 12, he hid his emotions as best he could, and was quite successful at it. What you are watching is only a small portion of Tom's fears at that time. And as you saw, he was damn near hysterical." Said Exile, his voice floating around Harry, coming from nowhere and everywhere at once.  
  
"Did Dumbledore instill this fear in Tom? What could be his excuse for terrorizing a student? Right now, Tom is not that incredibly powerful, but it almost seems that Dumbledore wants control of Tom's power, wants the poor boy to be completely under his control. It was probably Dumbledore's controlling nature towards Tom that got him started into the Dark Arts, unless he was already into the Arts. Am I rambling?"  
  
Exile chuckled softly. "A little. You are right about Dumbledore, and I'm glad that you came to your conclusions on your own. A few more memories like this, and I think you will be able to rescue Tom from the demon. It's time for you to go now. See you again soon."  
  
The dreamscape started to vanish, and Harry woke up in the common room still, and sunlight was just creeping in through one of the windows. Harry stood up, wincing slightly in discomfort and wandered upstairs to get a change of clothes and to hit the showers before going down to breakfast. Leaving Gryffindor Tower, Harry arrived in the Great Hall before any of his House was even asleep, and with a sigh of relief, he saw Snape at the staff table. Harry figured that he would catch the Potions Master before class started and before anyone would be around. All he had to do was wait.  
  
His House mates slowly trickled in the great hall when Snape finally left the staff table, heading for the doors. After a minute, Harry followed him and once he was out of hearing range from the Great hall, Harry called out to his professor.  
  
"Professor Snape!" the call caught the Potions Master's attention and Harry hurried to catch the man. Snape raised one eyebrow expectantly. "I had another dream with Exile."  
  
"Alright, Potter, follow me and quickly." Snape led Harry down to the Potions lab and motioned for the raven haired Gryffindor to sit in the front desk.  
  
"Tell me everything of significance."  
  
Harry obeyed the order without thinking about it and informed Snape about the memories and Dumbledore's involvement in them, as well as telling the Professor his own conclusions. When he had finished, Snape stayed quiet for a few minutes, obviously thinking about what Harry had told him, then he sighed.  
  
"Well, Potter, it seems that we do have a predicament here. Dumbledore can't be trusted with this, and that makes this complicated. I do have an idea as to help young Tom, but it could take weeks, at the least. I suggest that you continue with your dreams, Potter, and continue to report to me. Is there anything that I should know?"  
  
Harry thought about it for a minute, then remembered something. "Yes, sir, I think that Ron knows something. He's had a true Seer's Vision, with the blanking out and everything. He saw me fighting the demon, among other things, and I'm positive that this is real." Said Harry and Snape narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Weasley with visions? Interesting. Make sure he doesn't figure out what his visions mean. That would ruin everything."  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry then went to his normal desk and pulled out his Potions textbook. With a glance at his professor, he asked, "What Potion are we brewing today? A head start might be a good idea, considering that I collapsed yesterday." A smirk flickered onto Harry's face and Snape twitched.  
  
"Page 87, Potter. Class will begin in fifteen minutes."  
  
Ron woke up in Gryffindor Tower and he automatically looked over at Harry's empty bed. Frowning, he realized that the bed hadn't even been disturbed. Wondering where his best friend was, he grabbed a change of clothes and showered, and ran into Hermione in the common room.  
  
"Hermione, have you seen Harry since last night?" he asked, but the clever girl shook her head.  
  
"No, why, isn't he upstairs?"  
  
"Nope, he didn't even get to bed last night. I thought maybe you had seen him on the off chance. Maybe he's at breakfast?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "We could check. Let's go."  
  
The two of them left the common room, and went into the Great Hall, but they couldn't see him anywhere inside. Confused, they ate in silence, continually looking around the large room for any sign of Harry, but found none.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, he's not here. He may be late for Potions, but I don't want to be late." Said Ron and Hermione nodded slowly. They left Gryffindor table with the rest of their class and headed down to the dungeons ahead of the Slytherins. They were surprised to find the door already open, and when they looked inside, the two of them saw Harry reading a textbook - a potions textbook! - while Snape wrote notes on the board. The two looked at one another before walking into the Potions lab.  
  
"Mr. Potter, while I don't mind you studying in here before class, I must ask that you talk to your friends outside of the room." Said Snape and Harry looked up from his book. Seeing Ron and Hermione, he closed the book and walked over to them, leading them out of the classroom.  
  
"What are you guys doing down here? You weren't worried about me, were you?" Harry asked, and the two Prefects glanced at each other. Harry saw the glances and frowned. "Look, I can take care of myself, and I thought that it would be a good idea if I studied some, see what I missed yesterday when I collapsed. Snape let me in his room only if I studied. Nothing to be worried about."   
  
"Okay..." Nothing more was said as students, Slytherins, were heard coming down the corridor. Harry returned inside Snape's class, avoiding the onrush of Slytherin students. Soon after, the Gryffindors arrived, and they moved into the class room, surprisingly without any insults thrown.  
  
Immediately, Snape got them started on a Truth Potion and Harry gained a small head start on the rest of the students, who still had to read the subject material. As the rest of the class started preparing their ingredients, Harry was already adding them to his simmering Potion, a Potion that was going along quite smoothly. Snape performed his rounds, even lashing at the Slytherins when they made mistakes. But when he came to Harry's cauldron, he smirked.  
  
"Well, it would seem that only Mr. Potter has managed to correctly brew this Potions, although he is not finished yet. I see you were serious when you said you wanted to catch up in Potions, Mr. Potter. Good job, I hope to see more of your work." Harry blinked, taken by surprise, before he resumed to making the Potion. The Slytherins were glaring at him like no tomorrow, and the Gryffindors stared on in surprise. Did Snape just give Harry Potter a compliment? It didn't seem possible, but it had happened.  
  
As it was, Harry was the only one to correctly make the truth potion by the end of the class period, even after Malfoy had tried to sabotage it. he didn't mind, though. Harry found that he actually liked Potions when Snape wasn't being nasty, and that Potions was a lot like Muggle cooking, giving him an idea on how to prepare his ingredients the next day.   
  
After the class was done, Harry met up with Hermione and Ron and walked with them to Transfigurations. Hermione seemed upset that she hadn't gotten the truth potion right, but she was impressed with Harry.  
  
"That was a really difficult Potion, Harry, but you managed it almost easily. How did you do it? you've never done that well in Potions before." She said and Harry grinned.  
  
"Well, maybe it's because I see Potions almost like Muggle cooking. There are definitely similarities between the two, and I'm an excellent cook. Also, Snape wasn't being snarky, or nasty, or sarcastic. I think he wanted to see if my claim in wanting to catch up what I missed yesterday was true." Ron snorted with contempt.  
  
"Yeah, he probably thought you wouldn't do it! Why did you try in Potions? I mean, it's just Potions!" He said, but Harry shook his head.  
  
"Ron, I think I'm going to need Snape's help in the final battle when Voldemort dies. I think in order to do that, I should at least give him the impression that I am capable at something as easy as Potions. And who knows, maybe he won't be a bastard tomorrow, cause I think that I might enjoy Potions if he leaves me alone. I mean, I proved that I'm quite capable of brewing a Potion."  
  
"I never thought of it that way... that make sense." Ron said, brow furrowed in thought. Then he grinned. "Maybe you could surprise the rest of the Professors! That would be so funny to watch! They could be chatting in the teacher's lounge, or wherever they go, talking and gossiping about how much you improve!"  
  
Hermione laughed at the image that thought conjured. "Ron! Although, I admit that it is unlikely, but that was amusing!"  
  
Harry shook his head, smiling. "Ok, enough! Let's just get to class."  
  
After dinner that night, Harry went to the Room of Requirement, slipping past his friends by use of his Invisibility Cloak. He did not want them harassing him about being out late, especially with his dreams he shared with Exile. He was hoping to sleep elsewhere tonight so that Ron didn't question him later. Harry knew that Ron would be the one to wake him up, if need be.  
  
The trip to the Room of Requirement was uneventful, for which Harry was thankful. He went inside the Room, delighted to find a big comfy-looking bed and a lit fireplace. He would need that in order to get a hold of Snape after his dream.  
  
Suppressing a sudden yawn, Harry climbed into bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. He smiled as the familiar dreamscape closed in around him, and he patiently waited for Exile to reach him.  
  
"Hello, Harry. You are doing remarkably well. Maybe Tom has a chance to be saved after all." Exile said rather sadly from behind Harry. The Gryffindor turned around slowly.  
  
"Exile, I will save him. I only wish I knew how, and that I can see your face sometime." Harry chuckled softly. "I still don't know what you look like."  
  
Exile smiled softly. "And you won't, not until you are ready to see. I would like to hear about you tonight, find out why you are destined as Tom's Soul mate. Would you allow me to see your own memories?"  
  
Harry frowned slightly. "Why would you need to do that? I don't get it."  
  
"Memories are often the most effective way to see into one's soul, one's character, and it is often through the memories that those like me can guide one to his or her Mate. It is often better to ask, but if there is a desperate need, one like myself can see your memories without your consent. I don't like that, not one bit. But it is time for me to see why you are Tom's Mate, if you are to ever save him." Harry listened to Exile's words, and he nodded with understanding.  
  
"I get it. therefore, I give you my consent to view my memories. I would do anything to save Tom, and you, in fact. You are going to die if Tom dies, so I feel that, as one of best friends, I could save you as well." Harry grinned and Exile gave a small smile, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"You have no idea who I am..." He trailed off and stepped forward, closing the gap between Harry and himself. He reached up, almost hesitantly, and lightly touched Harry's scar. 


	4. Chapter 4

FREEING THE SOUL

LADY SHINIGAMI

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTER 'EXILE'.

CHAPTER 4

As Exile softly touched Harry's scar, his vision blacked out completely, drowning out the image of his dream companion. When his vision cleared, he instantly recognized the living room of the Dursley home at 4 Privet Drive. His breath caught in his throat as a young boy, maybe six years old stepped into the doorway of the living room, wearing baggy old clothes, entirely too large for him. Harry recognized his six year old self.

"You know, you make a cute six year old." Exile said, completely off topic, and Harry gave him a strange look.

"That completely ruined the seriousness of this dream."

"I know. Anyway, back to your memory."

By now, little Harry was starting to clean the already spotless living room, all under the watchful eye of his aunt. Little Harry made no sound, but Petunia kept snapping at him, berating him, and threatening him with future punishment. After several minutes, the front door slammed shut, signaling the arrival of Uncle Vernon. Little Harry cringed, but kept on cleaning.

As Vernon Dursley came into the room, Harry tried to clean his way to the hall, away from his uncle, but before he could get far, he was grabbed from behind. Little Harry jerked at the contact and for his efforts, received a slap from Vernon.

"Don't move when I punish you, boy! My company's just lost several clients! Your freakishness caused it, I know it! Punishment is in order!" Harry was slammed into the wall, his glasses breaking into several pieces. He cried out with surprise, resulting in another shove from his uncle, slamming him into another wall.

"No! please, I haven't done anything wrong! Please, no!" Little Harry cried and Vernon slapped him brutally.

"You know the rules! No back talking when I'm punishing you, boy! Now shut up!" Vernon kept beating little Harry until the six year old collapsed in a heap on the floor. Sneering, Vernon dragged the little boy and tossed him into the cupboard beneath the stairs. Then the memory faded and Exile reappeared, a sad smile on his face.

"I don't remember that. I must have repressed it or something." Harry said and Exile nodded.

"Yes, but this helps. You have the understanding of what Tom went through in his life, and you can save him because of that understanding and your genuine care of people. I now have access to all your memories, and I won't need you reliving them while I review them. Time is growing short, Harry." Exile said and Harry sighed with frustration.

"I know that! We have until Christmas, at the very latest, and Snape is trying to research something. He is helping me, and I have a feeling I will save Tom in time."

Exile frowned. "How can you be so certain?"

Harry smiled. "One of my best friends is a True Seer. He's seen me fighting the demon. He saw me with wings. I have a feeling I will save Tom."

Exile appeared worried. "Well, be careful. It will still be a long and difficult journey to save Tom. Good bye, Harry." The dreamscape vanished abruptly this time, jolting Harry awake. Putting on his glasses, he looked around, recognizing the Room of Requirement, but he nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Ron sitting in a corner.

"Ron! What are you doing here?"

"Harry... who's Exile? You called out his name a few times. And for your information, I had another Vision after I went to bed. Again, it was about you and the boy. Something big is going on, Harry, and I think you should know better than to keep things from me." Ron said as he lit the fire, casting light and shadows across Harry's face. "I knew where you would be if you weren't in the dorm. I'm also guessing that you knew that."

Harry looked away. "Kinda."

"Why?"

"Its kind of complicated, Ron, and I'm not sure if I can trust anyone yet. I trust only one person with this right now, and he says to use the utmost discretion. I can't even trust Dumbledore with this, Ron, so... I'm kind of reluctant to say anything to anyone." Harry said, watching for Ron's reaction, but the redhead didn't say anything; he didn't even twitch.

"Must be big if you can't trust the Headmaster. So, do you want to know about my vision?"

Harry nodded, despite the tense atmosphere. He really wanted Ron to know about Exile, and Tom Riddle the boy, his Soul Mate, about everything. He just didn't know if Ron could keep a secret this big.

"Well, it was the same as last time, you know, with the flashes of images and the blackness. I saw you again, with your white wings, fighting this monstrous demon. Damn, what an ugly looking bastard! Anyway, this demon, he had the boy from my other vision shackled and chained up in his grasp. You called the demon Voldemort, but the boy you called 'Exile'. There was another flash, with this Exile touching your scar, going into your mind. He said you had the best possible chance of..." Ron trailed and Harry knew what his best friend had seen.

"I have the best possible chance of saving Tom Riddle because he is my Soul Mate. Don't know how, and I don't know why, but I believe Exile. I can't trust Dumbledore, because he is part of the problem. I really want to tell you everything, but I don't know if I can. I'm sorry, Ron." Harry said and Ron heaved a sigh, looking away.

"I know. I'll keep quiet. I won't pretend to understand, cuz I probably won't, but if you're going to do your Hero thing, then I can't stop you, so I might as well support you. You really should get help for that saving people thing of yours, you know that, right?" Ron asked with a grin and Harry laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I'll do something about it after the war is over and done with completely. Until then, I can only save as many people as I can and hope that those I can't save find a quick, merciful death, and move on. Thank you, though. I really appreciate this."

Ron shrugged at Harry's words. He came over to the couch Harry was sitting on and sat down beside the raven-haired teen. "Ah, well. No biggie. I just want to help you out."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I know that too. Thanks. Ron, I will tell you everything, but not now. When I do, I may not have much time left. It might be before I battle the demon. I dunno."

"That's fine."

They sat in silence for some time, just mulling over their own individual thoughts. Ron's were troubled, thinking on all the secrets that Harry was keeping, although, he kind of understood why his best mate was hiding things; things that seemed really dangerous. Everything was just starting to spin out of control.

Harry's thoughts lingered on the one thing that had been plaguing him for the past few days. Exile, and Tom Riddle. The demon Voldemort. His Soul Mate, and the war inside Tom's mind. He knew he couldn't save Tom alone, and even with Snape helping him, it wasn't very likely that he would be able to do what was necessary before it was too late. But maybe that's where Ron came in, and his new visions. Harry still didn't know what to think about these True Seer visions, but he knew instinctively that they were connected with what was going on now with Exile and Tom. Maybe Ron would help him, like he wanted to. That would be nice.

Without a word to one another, Ron and Harry left the Room of Requirement to go back to their dorm. Outside of every window they passed, the night sky was fading into predawn gray.

* * *

For two months, Harry dreamed, and Snape revealed his plan within the safety of his private Potions lab. He was in the process of creating a potion that would strengthen Harry within the dreamscape, much to the point of inhuman strength, something Snape was positive Harry would need in the battle for Tom's soul and freedom. Ron continued having Seer visions, but he kept as good as his word, telling no one of Harry's secret, not even in anger. In fact, it was almost as if the visions were having a calming effect on the redhead. It was very well appreciated in Harry's case.

In mid-December, Snape informed Harry that the potion was finished. Well, Harry had figured that the Potions Master had made progress, due to his abnormal behavior in class, but he hadn't expected to hear the potion was actually completed!

"Really? It's done?"

"Yes, Potter! That's what I've been saying! It's still untested, granted, but I'm positive that it will work. How are the dreams?" Snape asked as he and Harry lounged around in his office. Harry shrugged.

"I still don't know how I'm going to destroy the demon, and Exile doesn't have a clue, he's mostly been helping me to get to know Tom, but I suspect that when I get my wings, things will just happen. I seriously have no clue." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Ron continues to have his visions, and now he seeing my previous excursions into the dreamscape. He says that he can't hear anything in his visions, so I'm pretty sure he doesn't know what's going on."

"Then that's a good thing. Keep him in the dark. He does have a nasty tendency to run off at the mouth when it comes to important and dangerous issues." Snape said. Harry shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe he can help me. I mean, it's because of him that I know I'll get my wings. He's never had a vision before this whole episode, so what if he's supposed to help me? It's a thought I consider worth thinking about at the very least."

"You may have a point, Potter. I leave it up to your discretion, then. I do know, however, that the Headmaster has no clue of what's going on right now, and I have been making contingency plans for after your battle with the demon, should you succeed." Harry rolled his eyes at the professor's words.

"Nice to know you're optimistic about my success, sir." He said rather sarcastically. The Potions Master just smirked, looking very smug.

"You'd best be going, Potter. Dinner starts in a few minutes, and it wouldn't be wise to be seen coming up from the dungeons."

Harry grinned. "That's why I have my cloak. It's dead useful for occasions such as this!" the he was gone, under his father's cloak. Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Gryffindors..." Harry's soft laughter filtered through the room, letting the Potions Master know that the teen had heard him.

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall, just a few minutes after dinner started, his cloak tucked away. He took his customary seat beside Ron and smiled when Hermione continued on with her dialogue on the latest book she was reading, but soon she stopped and just looked at Harry.

"What's up, Hermione? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you ok, Harry? You seem pale. Are you getting enough sleep?"

He shrugged. "I guess. I'm just preoccupied a little. Its nothing to worry about, Hermione."

"Are you having any visions or anything?" she asked, not planning on giving up. Ron laughed.

"He's fine! Leave him alone, 'Mione; he's a big boy and can take care of himself. If there's something wrong, he'll tell us. Won't you, Harry?"

"Of course! I'm just not that tired lately." It was true, though. His visions into the dreamscape seemed to have a restorative factor, making Harry feel refreshed and less stressed each time they occurred. He was also becoming more involved with his dreams as well, actively healing Exile when he was hurt, as was occurring more and more often.

After dinner, Harry left for the Tower, intending on getting his broom from the dorm. His two friends followed, arguing over Ron's lack of responsibility as a Prefect. Harry tuned them out early into the argument. In the common room, Harry turned to Ron and grinned. "Hey, Ron, want to come with me out to the Pitch? I would like to fly for a bit."

Ron grinned. "Of course, I'll join ya! I'm always up for a good flight, just let me get my broom."

Harry laughed a little. "No problem, I need to get my cloak anyway."

A few minutes later, the two of them were down at the Pitch, flying through the air, enjoying it before they would have to go inside. But as they landed, getting ready to go back before curfew, Harry revealed to Ron the real reason for coming out to the relative privacy of the Pitch.

"Ron. It's going to happen soon."

The redhead caught on immediately. "How soon?"

"Within the next few days. Snape finished the potion that will allow me to be more than just an astral projection in Exile's dreamscape. And once in the dreamscape, I will be stronger than I am now. The battle's going to be very soon, and I've decided that I want you to come with me into the dreamscape. I know you're going to help me, and I need you. Your Visions prove that you play an important role in this. I just don't know what." He sighed as the night settled in, and snow began to fall. Ron just looked at him, his expression undefinable.

"I'll be there for you. This Visions of mine... have shown me that you are truly an amazing person, and if anyone can save Tom Riddle, it's you. But what really gets me is that if I'm able to help you in any way, then I can feel good about whatever happens after you do your hero thing." He smiled at that, as did Harry. "It's your thing to save people, to do good things, Harry."

Harry laughed, embaresed. "Now you're making me blush!"

Ron burst out in laughter and he clapped his best friend on the shoulder before turning back to the castle. "Anytime, Harry! Let's go back; I want some food and hot chocolate from the kitchens!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the redhead, but he grinned and followed after him. Maybe everything would turn out all right, but only with the help of his best friend. He would tell the lanky redhead everything that had happened later that night.

* * *

It was less than twenty four hours later that Ron nearly collapsed in class, his eyes completely unfocused, but locked on Harry. The images rattled his mind and he knew that the time had come; Harry needed to save Riddle before the boy could die. As the lessons came to a pause, and his fellow Gryffindors backed away in fear, Ron stumbled towards his friend, and Harry caught him before he fell. This was actually the first time that Harry had seen Ron in the throes of his Visions, but it looked terrifying.

"Harry... you need your wings..." Ron's voice shook and was deathly quiet, but in the sudden silence of the Transfiguration classroom, his words were heard by all those currently present. McGonagal stared, struck speechless for once, completely unsure as to how to proceed.

Without a word, Harry dragged Ron from the class and headed for the dungeons, ignoring everything as he fought to lead his friend to Snape. Snape would know what to do.

"Just stay with me, Ron. I'll get you to Snape, and he'll help us. Just don't lose it, alright?" Ron nodded weakly as scenes of a vicious battle flashed through his mind, images of what could only be Harry in all of his power; winged, eyes glowing with green light, with such a powerful aura of strength. He saw Tom Riddle, too, face concealed by shadows, dying... there was very little time, and he concentrated on his staggering steps as the two of them descended into the dungeons.

Minutes later, Harry pounded on the door of the Potions classroom, not caring that he was disturbing the class inside. The door opened violently and Snape stood there, imperious and intimidating, but the older wizard froze as he noticed just who was standing outside of his lab. Weasley was shaking quite violently, his blue eyes rolling as the Vision ran its course. Potter staring at him, panting slightly as he regarded the Potions Master with a pleading determination.

Snape beckoned them into the class and into his private office, ignoring his class for this more important matter. He helped to settle Ron into a chair and silently pulled forth two vials of an opaque potion. Harry didn't have to guess as to what was in the vials.

"I figured that Weasley would be with you. Drink this, and the rest is up to the two of you." Snape said quietly, handing the vials to Harry. He nodded and poured the slightly thick potion down Ron's throat, helping his to swallow by rubbing his throat. He then swallowed his potion, and a moment later, collapsed. Snape came closer, examining the two Gryffindors. Both were deep into sleep, deep in a dream that they would share. The Potions Master sighed and made the boys comfortable before sealing off his office, ignoring the startled activities outside his door, ignoring Dumbledore when the old man came down, and he patiently waited for the two boys to wake up, hopefully bringing another young wizard back with them.

He sighed. This was going to take a while.

* * *

AN: FINALLY! THE FOURTH CHAPTER IS UP! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LOOOONG WAIT, BUT THERE WERE THINGS... AND YEAH... BUT THE FIFTH CHAPTER WILL BE VERY SOON! I PROMISE! 


	5. Chapter 5

FREEING THE SOUL

LADY SHINIGAMI

DISCLAIMER: DUH.

CHAPTER 5

Harry opened his eyes, seeing only the dreamscape spread out before him. The blackness was nearly overwhelming, causing the raven-haired teen to choke on the fear and the smell of human blood. He covered his mouth and nose, trying to breathe as he scanned the darkness for any sign of life.

"Exile!" His voice rang out harshly through the void. "Where are you??!"

Harry reached for his wand, grasping nothing. His wand was gone. Hissing in frustration, the Gryffindor started running in the immense darkness that threatened to swallow the faint light that surrounded his body.

"Exile!" A single white feather, glowing softly, drifted into his view. Harry reached for the feather, and the instant he touched it, the single, solitary feather burst into flames, revealing a lone figure that Harry recognized immediately. It was Ron. The Seer smiled.

"Harry. You need some serious help, mate, and I am now here to give your power to you. You can't save your Soul Mate, you can't save Tom unless you the power to do so. All you need is to release it, and that's where I come in." He grinned at Harry's confusion.

"How?"

"I will sacrifice my Sight, to give you the gift of Flight." Ron removed a knife from within his robes and without warning, he slashed at his eyes. He didn't utter a sound as the blood flowed down his face. Harry stared in horror.

"What the hell did you just do, Ron?"

"Now," The redhead said, circling Harry to stand behind him, staining his hands with his own blood. "I give you the gift of Flight." He placed both hands on Harry's shoulders, sparking such an intense pain in Harry as large white wings ripped their way through the flesh, shedding blood as Harry cried out. His new wings, stained red by his own blood, fluttered and flexed, and Harry winced from the pain.

Then the white-hot hurt was gone, and the Boy Who Lived straightened. He could feel the new muscles of his wings, continuously moving beneath the skin. Slowly, breathing heavily, Harry turned back to his best friend, acutely aware of the fresh blood that flowed quite freely from his ruined eyes, trickling down his freckled features.

"Ron..."

The redhead shook his head. "No. Harry, just find Riddle before he dies. Just go find your Soul Mate. He needs you terribly." He smiled slightly, sadly. "I'll be fine. I can still see, but just differently now. You know, my sacrifice was one of my first Visions, so I've had time to accept it. But time is of the essence, and is quickly running out, so go and do your hero thing, just like you always do."

"But what will you do?"

Ron shrugged. "I'll wake up from this nightmare. But you have to go now; you have more important things to think about. I'll be fine, but Tom won't be soon."

Harry nodded and, stumbling slightly, he ran off into the darkness, leaping into the void before him, leaving his best friend behind as he flew towards the inevitable battle.

"Exile!"

No answer. He shook his head angrily, and raged at the sound of a sudden scream in the distance.

"Exile! I'm coming!"

He picked up speed as he flew, screaming Exile's name, and cringing at the horrible screaming that just wouldn't stop now. He desperately hoped that the nameless guide would be all right. And while Harry knew that Tom Riddle was his Soul Mate; he had come to care deeply for Exile as well. He had to save both.

"Exile! Tom! I'm coming!! Just hold on!!!" Was it just him, or was the void brightening? Was that eerie light in the distance coming from the demon he knew was somewhere in the dreamscape? Desperate, he flew faster, drawing ever closer to a pillar of light.

A menacing laughter reached his ears, followed by a ragged scream that nearly broke him then and there. There was almost no strength in that scream, nothing left behind the scream, and something within him snapped. His white wings turned midnight black, and his eyes started to glow in the darkness of the dreamscape, a fierce green, the color of the Killing Curse.

"Where are you, demon?! Come out and fight me!!" He raged and swooped down into the pillar of light, which revealed Exile, struggling to stand, and failing miserably, rich dark blood flowing freely from wounds on his back and chest, and from gashes on his arms. But standing over the fallen young wizard was, undoubtedly, the Demon Voldemort, black bat wings unfolded and shadowed, crimson eyes glowing in a human face, shrouded by long black hair, matted with his victim's blood. Human in build, the demon grinned, baring his fangs, slowly licking the blood clean from his wickedly sharp-looking claws, a whip-like jagged tail of what looked like bone playfully coiled around Exile's neck. He laughed as he caught sight of Harry, a fury's rage glowing in his emerald eyes.

"You're the one, then?" The demon asked, knowing the answer already.

"Get away from him!"

"Why? He's been mine for more than fifty years, boy!"

"Get away... NOW!!!" Harry roared and lunged, decking the demon sharply with his right fist, throwing the demon away. Voldemort fell away from Exile with a grunt.

Harry dropped to his knees beside his fallen guide, holding Exile in his arms, close to his chest. He passed a hand over the open wounds, his innate magic healing the broken body he held firmly in his grasp. Exile hissed at the pain, cursing softly in the serpent tongue. Harry paused, startled.

"Exile?"

For the first time, he looked into the light, showing Harry his face. He smiled crookedly at Harry's incredulous look, blinking haunted, serpentine eyes. Crimson eyes. He reached up, his bruised fingers lightly caressing Harry's cheek.

"There's only been one person, Harry, and I think you know who I am," Tom Riddle spoke softly, his voice strained from his previous screams. "I knew you'd come... but you almost didn't make it."

"Shh, it's all right now. I'm here. I love you, you know that, right?"

Tom smiled at Harry's words. "Yes, I do."

"Aww, how touching. Pity neither of you will live for much longer," Voldemort stood behind Harry with a menacing grin. He grabbed Harry by his hair, and ripped him away from Tom, tossing him out of the pillar of light. He then kicked Tom in the gut, the jagged claws on his feet digging viciously into the vulnerable flesh. The fallen wizard cried out raggedly, struggling futilely as Voldemort produced manacles, clamping them onto Tom's wrists.

The demon paused, as from the darkness, emerald fire burned, as Harry reached within himself, searching for his innate magic, to the very core of his magical center. He closed his eyes, green fire leaking out like tears, as a weapon formed in his mind's eye.

A burning sword, burning green with his magic, shaped itself in his mind, and within the dreamscape, slender and sleek, curving slightly. Then it shattered into pieces of equal size, connected, but creating an edged whip that distended itself.

The shaft of light around Tom and the demon grew until there was sufficient space. Harry remained on the perimeter of the soon-to-be battlefield, and he grinned.

"You know what, Voldie? You've gone and woken up my own demon, and he's not happy with you at all. And now you have no where to run." Harry's magic had become so active within him that it was changing him. His pupils slitted in the brilliant emerald orbs, and his voice hissed like a snake. His incisors lengthened, becoming small fangs. Muscles rippled beneath his skin like those of a large predator cat, and his nailed grew and sharpened into claws.

The demon paused before dragging Tom in front of him, ignoring the ragged cry of pain as he used the injured wizard as a shield.

"He's been mine for more than fifty years and no kid like you is going to take away what's mine!"

"You talk big, but you're hiding behind a beaten wizard, not that it'll do you any good." Harry glanced at Tom, and focused his rage on Voldemort. "Come and fight me!"

But the demon suddenly smiled, a small, dangerous smile. He slid his hands up Tom's body, ignoring the wizard's disgusted shuddering, until they cradled his head, claws digging into the soft flesh, causing a little of Tom's blood to flow. Harry immediately knew what was about to happen, and so did Tom. His crimson eyes were wide in sudden terror, knowing he was literally seconds away from death. Then, Tom realized that if he died that very second, the last thing he would see would be Harry, and his death would be painless with just one snap of his neck. He smiled, and looking at Harry one last time, he closed his eyes, waiting for death.

He heard a whirl of metal on metal, striking flesh, and heard a sudden cry of furious pain from directly behind him. Voldemort's hands fell away from him, and he rapidly scrambled away from the powerful demon, glancing around quickly.

Harry had struck out against the demon with his sword, shredding Voldemort's arm. With a flick of Harry's wrist, the sword pulled itself back together and he charged, putting himself Tom and Voldemort. Tom scrambled away from the pair, going as far as he could while still shackled.

With a snarl, Harry sliced through the chains, the screech of metal ringing through the air. By this time, Voldemort was armed as well, a wicked blade in hand. The two fought recklessly, fiercely, fearlessly, at least on Harry's end, driving each other back and forth across the dreamscape. Tom could only watch.

Voldemort tried to cheat, of course, and often in this fierce battle of the titans, this contest of life and death, striking low and hard, using his bone-whip tail like that of a scorpion, flashing over his shoulders, striking at Harry's face.

Tearing his eyes away from the battle, Tom focused his attention on the manacles still attached to his wrist. He yanked the trailing chain closer to him, sinking to his knees at the edge of the battlefield, hopefully out of the way of the fighting.

Focusing what was left of his magical energy, he conjured up a small knife to try and pick the shackles. He forced the tip of the blade between the sealed ends of the cuffs, twisting the blade around to try and force it open.

A startled shout broke his concentration, and he looked up, almost unaware of the sharp pain of the knife slicing neatly through the skin of his wrist.

* * *

The rest of the Potions classes that day had been cancelled, mostly because Severus had barred any student from passing through his doors, snarling at any who approached before returning to his office, where one Gryffindor, his enemy's son, slept the sleep of the dead, and another Gryffindor, a familiar red-headed Weasley, was awake beside his sleeping friend, but unexpectedly bloodied, and blind.

This, however, did not stop Albus Dumbledore from gaining access to the Potions lab, and engaging in a verbal battle with the Potions Master over his unexpected actions. Surprisingly, the Headmaster displayed little concern over the two Gryffindors, especially his precious Boy Who Lived.

"Severus, what you have done is inexcusable! You know you cannot cancel any classes without a specifically valid reason, which you do not have! And to involve Potter and Weasley? They have been in far too much trouble as it is, not to mention missing classes!" Dumbledore did not have his usual twinkle in his eyes as he regarded Severus angrily.

Severus saw red. "A valid reason, you say? Those two Gryffindors are currently saving someone's life! That is not a valid reason? The Weasley boy has already done his part, and is now blind for it! Potter is doing what he does best, saving people, and if I can help with that, then I will, regardless of what you say!"

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "Who is he trying to save?" The question was soft, quiet. To Severus, it was dangerous.

"That is none of your concern, Albus. This is personal for Potter, but I believe that this will win the war for good." He said, smirking. "The Deatheaters may be a bit of a problem, but that's easy. You will leave them alone, Albus, or Potter will hate you and hide away from the world, or he will hate you and come after you. Either way, he will hate you."

Dumbledore snorted and pushed past Severus, storming into the Potions Master's office. He was surprised to see Ron standing between him and Harry. His face was covered in blood that refused to be washed away, still wet, from the gashes across his eyes. Severus had bandaged his eyes, the blood seeping into the material. Nonetheless, he stared at Dumbledore angrily, the eerie unseeing stare causing Dumbledore to pause.

"You stay away from him," the redhead's voice was deadly. "I've Seen it, I've Seen everything, Seen it all. You are the cause of what's happening. It's all your fault; you made him susceptible to the demon, and now Harry is struggling, because you hurt his Soul Mate. You stay away."

"Mr. Weasley, what in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

Ron laughed, maniacally, sending shivers down Severus' spine. "I will not endanger my best friend and his Soul Mate, but I will tell you this; years ago, you refused to give one student a chance, and he suffered for it, just because he was powerful at quite a young age. That made him extremely vulnerable to a powerful demon, one that we all know and hate."

Ron grinned, a vicious, violent leer. "I can See right through you. I may be blind, sacrificing my Sight to give Harry the gift of flight, but I can still See, differently now. If you even try to come between them, then I will make sure that you live to regret it. Now get out."

Dumbledore was absolutely outraged. "Now see here, Mr. Weasley-!"

"No. I can't see. Get out before you cause Harry and Exile to lose their lives."

"Albus," The Headmaster turned to glare at Severus, who returned the cold look with one of his famous glares. "It is best that you leave. Immediately."

Dumbledore stormed from the office, and out of the dungeons without another word, fuming silently. Severus closed and sealed the door to his classroom, and his office, returning to the interior of the room. Ron collapsed into a chair and sighed.

"Oh, Harry, hurry up," he whispered before falling asleep. Severus watched the redhead as he slept for a short while before turning his attention and gaze to Harry. The teen now had wings, black wings, and a bruise was rapidly forming on his jaw as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Then a cut appeared across his cheek, and a trickle of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth.

What was happening? Severus gave a sigh, and started going through his inventory of different potions that were going to be needed the moment the boy woke up, rooting out his medical supply. A small whimper came from the Boy Who Lived, his hands and clothes suddenly heavily stained with blood. Severus removed the teen's shirt to investigate and discovered a gaping wound in the boy's abdomen. He could only wonder in futility as to what was happening in the dreamscape of Tom and Harry's minds. Slowly, with deliberate care, the Potions Master started cleaning and healing the most dangerous of Harry's current injuries.

* * *

Harry let out a startled yelp as Voldemort's bone-whip tail scored his cheek, drawing blood from a neat cut. He struck out, driving the demon back, glancing behind to find Tom.

His blood turned to ice as he locked gazes with the other wizard, seeing how pale the other was, white as a sheet, a knife on the ground in front of him, blood pooling around the knife as it dripped from a slash on his wrist. Harry took it all in as time seemed to stop. Tom was on his knees, his slashed wrist held out, reaching for him, tears blurring those crimson eyes. A broken manacle also lay in the pooling blood.

"Oh, no," was all that left Harry's lips.

A sudden jolt of white-hot pain snapped time back up to speed, and looking down, Harry whimpered at the sight of Voldemort's blade extending out from his stomach. The demon yanked the weapon free, sending Harry to his knees.

"You lose."

Harry shook his head, still staring at Tom, who had lost his strength and had fallen, slumped on his side. Tears blinding him, Harry pushed himself forward, his wings moving awkwardly, giving him the momentum to reach the broke wizard.

"Tom..." He gathered his Soul Mate in his arms and held him, holding him close.

"I'm sorry," His voice was faint, weak. "I just wanted to be free... no more chains."

"I know," Harry felt his own strength ebbing. "I know."

"He wins."

Harry's eyes hardened. "Not yet. Where's your wand?"

Silently, Tom gave Harry his wand, his question apparent in his fading crimson eyes. Harry took the wand and he called out, his voice ragged and weak. "Fawkes!"

Both wands lit up brilliantly, the two phoenix feather cores calling for its parent. A burst of flame above them, and Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, let out a peaceful trill, immediately soothing the two wizards' anxiety. The fiery bird circled them both once before touching down at their side.

"A phoenix?! No bloody way in hell is a damned phoenix going to take away my victory!" Voldemort lunged, attacking with a downward strike, planning on killing Harry. Fawkes turned his head and sang, bringing up a golden shield that Harry recognized immediately.

The phoenix brought his head down to Tom's wrist, and pearly tears leaked out, splashing in and on the cut, closing it up, and healing it. Outside the shield, Voldemort continued to lash out, trying desperately to break through the golden shield, but Fawkes held firm.

When Tom's eyes regained their focus, Fawkes turned his attention to Harry, whose sword had dropped long ago. The phoenix increased his singing, crying his pearly tears onto Harry's stomach, the critical wounds healing rapidly. He also gave tears to the open wound on Harry's back, closing it up. Harry smiled wearily at the fiery bird.

"Thank you, Fawkes." Fawkes nodded and continued singing.

"Where did he come from?" Tom asked quietly, not looking at Harry.

"Tom, it's alright. I know what you were trying to do. Fawkes is actually Dumbledore's familiar, but I think he likes me." Harry grinned and hugged his Soul Mate tightly, holding him to his chest. "We have a battle to win, so let's kick that demon's ass!"

He helped Tom to his feet and removed the other shackle from his wrist, taking in the brilliance of the Slytherin's smile. He gave him his wand back, turning to the phoenix at their feet. "Thank you."

With a sudden outburst of song, Fawkes was gone, and Voldemort nearly fell on his face, unbalanced by the unexpected disappearance of the golden phoenix shield. Harry kept Tom behind him, sword back in his hand, ready and waiting for the bloodshed to begin.

"If you need to, draw your strength from me. Watch my back, all right? Use your magic." He didn't look back for Tom's reply. He kept his eyes on the demon looming before them. His lips curled back in a snarl.

He lunged forward, striking downward, his weapon readily met by Voldemort's blade. A screech of metal on metal was heard as they broke apart, and again as they clashed together. Tom could only watch on in awe and fear. How was Harry matching the demon's moves? Why was he so fast? It didn't make any sense.

He cast these thoughts aside, calling out a shield spell to protect Harry from Voldemort's tail. He conjured a titanium shield, surprising himself with the detail. It was larger than the standard shield, gilded with inlays of gold and silver. The pattern on the face of the shield seemed appropriate as a standard; two dragons twining around a multi-winged sword, the two beasts looking almost... alive.

Harry did not notice the physical shield as he fought viciously against the demon in front of him. He was grateful for Tom's magical shield, and he was relived that Tom's magic was strong again, withstanding the abuse from Voldemort's tail whip.

Angered by this sudden interference, Voldemort let out a raging scream as he put extra strength behind his next blow. This caught Harry off guard and he stumbled back, eyes wide with surprise. The demon grinned and he raised his sword for the finishing strike.

"NO!!!" Tom screamed and leapt forward, putting himself between Harry and Voldemort, raising his shield as he did so. The clang of Voldemort's sword against his shield resonated through the dreamscape harshly, and nearly sent Tom to his knees, and he would have dropped the shield had it not been strapped to his arm.

"Tom!"

"I'm alright, Harry. This is what I can do. I'll be your shield man."

"A Valkerie Royal shield... this can't be!" Voldemort raged again, fury blinding him as he hammered down on Tom's shield. Slowly, Tom began to lose under the pressure of his tormentor's heavy blows.

Harry saw this as his once chance. He jumped to his feet and leapt over Tom's head, his onyx wings giving him momentum and height, bringing his sword down on Voldemort's unguarded back in a downward swing. His serrated blade cut through the demon smoothly, like a hot knife through butter.

A sick, wet noise told them that Voldemort was dead as his body slid off from Harry's sword. His tail fell limp as the corpse collapsed to the ground. Breathing heavily from the battle, Harry banished the body from the dreamscape.

Tom fell to his knees, relieved that it was finally over. The nightmare was over, and his demon was gone, forever. He was finally free.

"Tom," he looked up at Harry, who smiled at him. "We should go."

"But what will happen? We won't be together."

"I'll find you. Do you know where your body lies? Professor Snape and I will come and get you." Harry knelt down and hugged his Soul Mate. "I won't let anyone else hurt you."

Tom nodded. "All right. Riddle Manor, I think on the second floor in the library at the back of the house. The Manor's overlooking the small town of Little Hangleton." He smiled, burrowing his face into Harry's shoulder. "I'll wait for you."

With those small words spoken, Harry vanished from the dreamscape, waking up, leaving Tom alone in the darkness for a few moments before he, too, disappeared.

* * *

Emerald eyes snapped open, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from someone in an unfamiliar room. A glance at his right showed him Ron, asleep in a comfortable-looking chair, his self-inflicted, sacrificing wounds still bleeding slightly, the blood slowly oozing from his ruined eyes. Far too much blood.

A glance at his left revealed Severus Snape, the man's onyx eyes glistening with... concern? Harry winced and suppressed a groan as he tried to move. This jolted the Potions Master into action.

"Potter, please refrain from moving immediately. You've just come from battle, with fatal results. I don't know how that hole in your chest healed over so quickly, but you're lucky it did, as the injury should have killed you." Severus came close, offering a potion while wiping away some blood from the Gryffindor's face. Harry smiled as he accepted the healing draught.

"Professor, you're rambling."

"Hmm, so I am. Where, may I ask, is Riddle, and how is he?"

"Voldemort's gone. I cut him in half. Tom was my shield man, in the end, although there were several close calls where he could have won; in fact, he nearly did." Severus' potion eased all the aches and pains that Fawkes had missed while saving their lives. "Do you know where Little Hangleton is?"

Severus blinked at the sudden change in topic. "Actually, yes. Good Potions ingredients in the forested areas. Why?" The Potions Master seemed surprised at his question.

Harry smirked. "Riddle Manor overlooks Little Hangleton. Tom's waiting for me there. Riddle Manor was Voldemort's home base for his Deatheaters. It's where he regained his body during the Tri-Wizard."

"Than we get to Little Hangleton quickly and before Dumbledore can stop you from leaving the castle. He is quite angry."

Harry gave a dry chuckle, rolling his eyes. "I don't doubt it. He's the cause for Tom's demon. He took away Tom's hope as a child, and did his best to drive him to bitterness and hate. It made Tom very vulnerable, especially when Tom grew up thinking that he was an evil, abnormal freak for his gifts. Dumbledore defeated Grindewald and he tried to create Voldemort for the same purpose that he destroyed the previous Dark Lord: power."

Severus paused to think over Harry's words as they sunk in. "that actually makes sense. Years ago, I did research, in secret, on previous Dark Lords to try and find a way to get rid of the current Lord. I looked into Grindewald's past, and his childhood was actually similar to both Tom's past, and your own."

Harry's brows nearly disappeared into his hairline before furrowing into a frown. "Really?" He stood up, stretching out his abused body. "That's interesting. But if that's the case, then why am I not being constructed into the next Dark Lord?"

Severus shrugged, moving off to fetch some clean clothes, as the school robes Harry was currently wearing were torn and bloodied. "Not a clue. By the way, I like the sword, Potter. Never thought you had it in you to create such a fine weapon."

Harry looked down, realizing quickly that he held in his hand the sword he had used to slay the demon. Now that he wasn't fighting for his life, he actually noticed the detail on the blade. The blade itself was smooth, the edge keen and sharp. The seams that broke the weapon into its whip-like state were nearly invisible, and only a keen eye could catch it. There were a few runes etched into the blade, written in Parsel, faintly glowing a bright AK green.

"I created this sword in the dreamscape. I used it to skewer the demon Voldemort. Sir, how often do you visit Little Hangleton?"

The Potions Master handed him some clean clothes. "I visit the town on occasion, usually for valuable Potions ingredients a few times a year. I always knew the Manor overlooking the town was abandoned, something to do with the previous owners being murdered, but I never made the connection."

Harry discarded his school robes, not really caring about modesty at the present moment. He blinked in mild surprise that Severus had provided him with muggle clothes. "Not surprising. Who would think that the 'great' Dark Lord Voldemort would hide out so close to the very beings he wished to destroy?"

"Dumbledore might have known."

"Very true. However, since it was prophesized that I was the only one able to defeat the Dark Lord, he kept quiet. Maybe that's why he wasn't constructing me into the next Dark Lord."

Severus was busying himself by gathering a variety of healing potions and draughts, packing them securely into a carry bag. "I wouldn't past him, not after his recent behavior. What about Mr. Weasley? Do you think it would be wise to leave him here?"

Harry shook his head. "His Sight could help us. Professor, thank you, for everything."

Severus shook his head. "Not at all. The Dark Lord was growing more erratic; Tom was clearing losing and it was starting to show. After a certain point, it was even too dangerous to even breathe too loudly. An uprising within the Deatheater ranks is just waiting to happen, waiting for the right time."

Harry frowned at this revelation. "A time like now. We need to get to Riddle Manor as soon as possible. I'll wake up Ron, you get what you need. Tom's still hurt, and in his weakened state, he will be vulnerable. I know that Wormtail is a constant guest at the Manor, as are Bellatrix and the other Azkaban escapees. We may have a fight on our hands."

Severus hurried to his potions stores, tucking a variety of different potions into the numerous protected pockets of his robes. "If we are expecting a fight, then we may need some help, and I believe our best shot at receiving any aid would be from some of the students."

Harry nodded, kneeling down beside the chair his best friend was slumped in, asleep. "Yes, but who? Ron, wake up. I need your help again saving Tom; it's another insane rescue mission, mate."

Ron shifted, gradually waking up. Harry noticed absently that the redhead's eyes had finally stopped bleeding. "You mean you haven't saved the bugger yet? I don't need to sacrifice anything else, do I?" Ron sat up, still a little groggy from his nap. "Harry, mate, you're going to ruin your track record."

"Well, you know me; I somehow feel the need to complicate everything I get involved in." Severus scoffed at Harry's flippant remark, drawing a lopsided grin from the redhead. "You feeling up to a rescue mission at Riddle Manor? We're expecting a fight either leaving the Manor with Tom or before we can reach my Soul Mate."

Ron sighed with exasperation, standing up and stretching sore muscles. His spine cracked a few times, a series of loud pops. "Well, I've come this far, haven't I? I can See well enough with my Sight, kind of."

"Good." Both teens turned in Severus' direction as the Potions Master spoke up, moving closer to them with fresh bandages in hand. "Allow me to change those bandages again and we will be on our way."

Harry nodded, stepping away from Ron to give the Potions Master room to work. "We don't have much time to get to the Manor, and certainly not enough time to gather any of our respective allies, so Ron, if you could pinpoint, with your Sight, those from the students who would be best suited to help us on this rescue mission, I would be very grateful."

Ron nodded. "Sure. I can't see the way you can anymore, but it looks like I can See the different patterns of magic almost. I think I can pinpoint the specific patterns that could help us the most."

"Now that that's settled, let's go. We can bypass the Main Hall and the courtyard, the two places that would offer the most resistance, which we can't afford. It does mean passing through the Slytherin dorms, but my children will not cause problems for us." Severus led them out of his office in the Potions classroom, easily navigating the labyrinth that was the Slytherin dungeons.

Ron moved with surprising ease, with one hand barely tracing the stone wall beside him, ensuring that the gangly redhead at least walked in a straight line.

They encountered no one on their way to the Slytherin common room as they sped through the darkened stone corridors. "How long was I inside the dreamscape?"

"You were dreaming for several hours. It's nearing curfew. Our dear Headmaster is furious about today's events, well, more furious than he already was to begin with. Here we are. Serpent's Pride."

He ushered them quickly into the common room, where most of the Slytherins were located, and all the activity stopped once the other students recognized their unexpected guests. Draco Malfoy rose from his place near the large fireplace and approached his Head of House, eyes narrowed with caution.

"Severus, what is going on?" he asked, glancing at his professor.

"Is everyone here?"

"Some of the more studious ones are still in the library. Several of the younger years are in their dorms. What is happening?"

"We have little time, Draco. Weasley, are our allies here?"

All attention then focused on Ron, and there were several reactions once they realized he was blind, and still bleeding, although the bleeding had slowed. He moved forward, almost silently, and touching his bloodied bandages, he quickly marked Draco with his blood, from the corner of his left eye down his cheek.

"Draco Malfoy, you have the Power of Change and your soul is pure. Come with us, and help us save a tortured soul." Draco seemed unable to move as Ron spoke softly. The Gryffindor's blood dried quickly on his skin.

He moved through the assembled Slytherins, almost swaying, and he paused in front of Millicent Bulstrode, bringing a bloodied finger across the bridge of her nose. "Millicent Bulstrode, you have the Power to Heal, and your gift is strong. Come with us and help us heal broken bonds and a broken soul."

He moved again through his fellow students, stopping in front of Blaise Zambini, swiping his blood across his brow in one smooth motion. "Blaise Zambini, you have the Power of Creation, a gift that you are neglecting. Come with us and create the walls that will protect a vulnerable soul."

Ron returned to Harry's side, his blind eyes seeking out the Potions Master, nodding. "This is everyone within range."

"Good. You three will come with us. The rest of you, not a word to anyone about this, not even to the Headmaster. He is against this, and he is also the cause of this situation. A Slytherin is dying out there, so remember; Serpents always look after our own."

"Are we leaving the castle through the tunnels?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes. Follow me."

The Potions Master led the motley group towards the back of the Slytherin dorms, pressing a palm down on a certain stone, revealing a hidden door. The corridor was dark, with years of dust on the stone floor. "This secret passage is only known to the Slytherins, and only those the castle feels worthy enough can walk through it. She will not hinder us."

"Time is running shorter by the second; we must hurry." Ron reminded them of their limited timeframe and the group set a quick pace through the corridor, going deeper and further away from the rest of the castle until they were only traveling through a tunnel.

Draco caught up with Harry, moving close to his side, glancing at his wings and the sword apprehensively. "What happened to you? And Weasley?"

"He sacrificed his sight to give me the gift of flight, in the dreamscape where this all started. The sword is my own creation, and I used it to destroy the demon possessing Tom Riddle; we know him as Voldemort. The Powers That Be have made Ron a very Powerful Seer, as I'm sure you could have guessed." Draco nodded, eyeing the redhead ahead of him, keeping pace with Severus in the lead, while Blaise and Millicent brought up the rear. "I have finally defeated my demons and achieved my destiny, but before I, or anyone, can rest, I must save my Soul Mate."

"You're not quite human anymore, are you?" Harry wasn't exactly sure why the Slytherin was being so civil with him, considering their mutual co-existence, but right now, he wasn't about to question it.

"Not really. I've always been different. That was normal for me, no matter how much I hated it, and now, with all that has happened, no, I don't think I'm all that human anymore. The demon did mention something just before I ran him through with this sword. What are Valkeries?" At Harry's unexpected question, Draco nearly stumbled, his footing slipping, and the two Slytherins behind them gasped and swore.

"Valkeries? They're nothing more than legend now, but from what I know of them, which isn't a lot; they are very powerful in every sense of the word. Stronger, faster, smarter than the rest of us. According to the only legend left, Valkeries are the chosen people of magic, and they were the ones who originally taught wizards about magic and how to use it. They were teachers, healers, advisors, and rulers of the ancient civilizations. Then, inexplicably, they vanished." Draco cast him another glance. "The legend also described them as being beautiful beyond belief, and very fair in appearance with pale skin, blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Mostly, the Valkeries were women, with very few men."

Their group was now out of the tunnel and quickly passing through thick trees, on the far side of the Forbidden Forest. Severus did not let up the pace at all, determined to finish with this mess as quickly as possible. No one else spoke, as everyone was listening to Harry and Draco's conversation.

"My Mate managed to produce a shield in the dreamscape during my battle, and he was my shield man. That was when the demon mentioned the Valkeries. In fact, he mentioned that the shield was of the Valkerie Royalty. It provided the distraction I needed to finish him."

Draco chuckled ruefully. "You always create complications, Potter. I may be jumping to conclusions, but it seems to me that you and your Mate have managed the impossible; you have brought back the Valkerie bloodline and you have somehow evolved it. When you received your wings, they were white, initially, weren't they?" He glared, but there was no real heat behind it.

"Guilty as charged. Like I said; I have always been different. Why should that be any different if my Mate and I really are Valkeries?"

"As interesting as this is, we are well past the wards, and beyond anyone's scope." Severus interrupted them, holding out a sheathed katana that he had removed from somewhere within his robes. "I've made this into a Portkey for now, as most of you don't know how to aparate. Grab a hold."

Each of them touched the sword and a second later they felt the pull at their navel as the Portkey did exactly what it was supposed to do.

Once the group recovered from the Portkey, they turned to observe their destination. Riddle Manor stood in all its dark glory atop the hill against the backdrop of the thunderous sky. A few windows were lit, bright with life inside, and shadows could be seen moving rapidly.

Harry could almost feel Tom's presence, actually being this close to his Soul Mate, and he needed to finish this soon. He felt the bond between Tom and himself grow as the magic in the bond tried to draw them together.

"Almost there..." He whispered. He straightened and stood taller, taking in the sight of his allies surrounding him.

The three Slytherins were the most confused, but they stood with him, ready to use the gifts Ron had pointed out with his blood. Millicent stood slightly behind Blaise and Draco, ready to stay of out the way and help those she could with her Healing gifts. Blaise already had his wand, softly casting a variety of protection over the group, building their barriers. Draco conjured up a sword for himself and changed everyone's robes into armor.

Ron and Severus stood close to one another, and the Potions Master almost seemed... protective of the young Seer. His wand was also out and ready, and Severus held a sickeningly dangerous looking dagger, nearly as long as his forearm, and Harry was positive the blade was laden with charms and other spells and potions.

Ron was perfectly at ease, and it shocking for Harry to see his best friend so calm in the face of such a surreal situation. It was like he was holding his emotions at bay and hidden away until a more suitable time, which was completely unlike his usual self. His eyes had ceased bleeding, but the bandages covering them were still blood-covered, a sign of his 'ascension', so to speak. It was weird, and out of character, but at the same time, showing off the redhead's best traits.

Ron had become someone great, and had achieved something that outshone his brothers' accomplishments, and it showed what a powerful and gifted General he was, for that was what Ron Weasley was: a General, a leader of wizards.

And if Harry was reading the signs right, then a certain Potions Master was noticing this change in Ron as well.

He sighed and turned back to face the looming Manor ahead of their odd group, rustling out his black wings and hefting his sword.

He grinned wickedly. "Time for some thrilling heroics."

* * *

OK, CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE... I HAD TO REWRITE SECTIONS OF IT SEVERAL TIMES... VERY ANNOYING. I DO APOLOGISE FOR KEEPING EVERYONE WAITING BUT I HOPE THIS WILL BE SOMEWHAT WORTH THE WAIT. I THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR ETERNAL PATIENCE!!!

REVIEW BUTTON IS JUST IN THE LEFT CORNER... GO ON AND USE IT!


End file.
